The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to improving battery consumption in a mobile device and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to improving battery consumption by optimizing use of location services of the mobile device by applications.
Location services are becoming a big part of what smartphones do for us and as a result they gather a lot of information about where we are. Location-based applications have become increasingly popular on smartphones over the past years. The active use of these applications can however cause device battery drain owing to their power-intensive location-sensing operations. Location services are one of the main reasons for battery drain. Wise strategy of using location services may prolong battery life significantly.